¿Podré volver a creer en tí?
by Sakurita-princess92
Summary: Vivieron engañados por mucho tiempo. Ellos pensaban que el otro los engañaba. Ella decide morir, pero es salvada por la família de él. Y él no sabe que es lo que siente por ella, demasiadas confusiones. ¿Podrán tener lo que antaño tubieron o no?


Hola!! Este no es el primer fic que hago, eso si es el primero de Card Captor Sakura.

No creo que la historia me llevé muchos capítulos, unos 10, más o menos.

La historia estará en dos puntos de vista, el de Sakura y el de Shaoran. Este primer episodio como verán, será como una introducción a la historia desde del punto de vista de Sakura. El segundo capi será parecido ha este pero desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, los demás pues se iran turnando.

En este fic si que fueron Card Captors, ósea habrá magia y todo eso...

Quiero que haiga mucho drama y angustia en el fic, así que por favor decirme si me sale bien eso.

Pero sobre todo quiero hacer que su amor triunfé entre el engaño y el dolor.

Aún soy primeriza en esto de los fics, pero inspiración no me falta. xD

Bueno me dejó de rollos y aclaró como se lee la historia.

- hablan -

_Pensamientos_

(Pov ?¿) desde el punto de vista de ese personaje.

(Pasado por ?¿) regresó al pasado por el personaje que sea.

------ cambió de escena

Y creo que con eso ya se entiende.

Se me olvidaba, declaró que no soy dueña de CCS, eso pertenece a CLAMP. Ya me gustaría ser su dueña... pero no lo soy. T.T Hago este fic sin anímos de lucro, lo hago para fans de una fan.

Espero que les gusté!

* * *

(Pov Sakura)

_Ya no habrá más sufrimiento._

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y aún recuerdo lo feliz que fui de pequeña.

Cuando aún era una card captor, la vida me sonreia, o eso pensé. Gracias a la recolección de las cartas clow, que luego pase a cartas Sakura, conocí al amor de mi vida.

Shaoran Li es su nombré. Se preguntarán por que digo que ya no soy feliz, ¿no?

Fácil. Mientras recolectábamos los dos juntos las cartas, me enamoré de él, y según él, tambien sentía lo mismo por mí. Me sentía flotar. Cuando la misión terminó y Eriol Hiraguizawua, rencarnación del mago Clow, se fue a su natal Inglaterra, Shaoran se fue a su natal Hong Kong, no sin antes decirme que me amaba. Contábamos en ese entonces con 10 años.

Me sentí triste en ese momento. Shaoran se iba. Él me prometió que me llamaría y estaría siempre en contacot conmigo. Yo le creí. Que ilusa fui.

Al principio teniamos contacto y él me contaba como andaba su familia y su prima Meiling, a quien ya conocia, por que estuvo una temporada aquí en Tomoeda, donde yo vivo, para ayudar a su primo con la recolección de cartas, ya que al principio heramos rivales y yo contaba con mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji.

Hasta que unos meses después de que se fuera, dejó de ponerse en contacot conmigo y la cartas que yo le enviaba no recibián respuestas.

¿Por qué pasa esto? Me pregunté en esos tiempos. ¿Por qué Shaoran no se pone en contacto conmigo? Estuve muchos meses deprimida, muy deprimida ya que yo lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Tomoyo fue mi apoyo en esos momentos. Le debo tanto. Me ayudo cuando más me hacia falta. Ella siempre me decía que el joven Li debía de tener algún motivo o problema grave en su familia, como para no contactar conmigo, según mi amiga para no preocuparme.

Pasaron los años, ya tenía 16 años, había crecido, pero aún seguía queriéndolo, pese a no saber nada de él.

Tomoyo seguía a mi lado. Me ayudaba cuando tenía recaidas. Si recaidas, por culpa de la depresión en la que estaba desde que Shaoran no me contactaba, tenía ataques de pánico.

Kero, mi guardián también intentaba hacer lo posible por ayudarme, al igual que mi otro guardian Yue.

Mi vida era como un caleidoscopio, demasiados colores y formas, los chicos me encontraban atractiva, pero para que me servía a mí si él no me veia, salí con algún chico, pero no pude olvidarlo.

Y ahora ya con 18 años, me siento destrozada por completo.

Aquí tirada en un sucio callejón, llorando a mares por un chico que no me pelo nunca, que me engaño.

Sola. Si como desde hace tiempo quise estarlo. Yo, una botella de whisky y una cuchilla.

Hace tiempo que ya pensaba en el suicidio. Si suicidio, y pese a que muchos me recuerdan como una chica alegre y despreocupada, por dentro moría en silencio.

Un trago más, y ahora otro. Ya esta no me queda más bebida. Me hundo más aún en la miseria. Recordando lo que gracias a la carta regreso vi esta tarde.

(Pasado por Sakura)

Estaba yo en mi casa, echada en la cama. Mi hermano estaba trabajando en el extranjero y papa estaba dando clases en la universidad.

_Shaoran... ¿qué te paso? ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?_

De pronto el brillo del libro de cartas me saca de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Me preguntaba mientras cogía el libro en las manos.

Card Captor Sakura. Sabemos de tu preocupación por Shaoran. – oí una voz de dentro del libro – Nosotras podemos ayudarte. Usa la carta regreso.

Después de eso del libro salió dicha carta y me submergio en una escena que me dejo helada.

Shaoran... mí Shaoran, besándose apasionadamente, con nada más ni nada menos que con Meiling, su prima.

- Oh, Mei. – decía Shaoran entre beso y beso.

- Ah. Shao... – gemía Meiling en los brazos de mi amor.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero. - le decía Shaoran rompiendo con esas palabras mi corazón – Eres tan bonita...

- Tengo miedo Shao. – decía Meiling abrazada a Shaoran.

- ¿De que mi amor? – le preguntaba él cariñosamente, con ese amor que yo creia que era mío.

- Sakura. ¿Aún la amas, cierto? – le preguntaba llorosa Meiling.

- Mei... Mírate. ¿Cómo quieres que la ame a ella, cuando tú eres mil veces mejor? Te amo Mei, y solo a ti... – le decia Shaoran, mientras, literalmente le comía la boca a lo que ella gustosa correspondia.

_Me quiero ir de aquí._

- Devuélveme a mi casa. – dije mientras lloraba de manera histerica al ver mis sueños derocatos por fin.

La carta me hizo caso y volvia a estar yo sobre mi cama llorando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

Lo que mis ojos llorosos vieron, amigos míos fue en tiempo real, ósea que ahora mismo estaba pasando eso.

Mi alma se desgarró por completó. El pequeño hilo que ataba mi cordura se cortó. Las únicas razones de vivir se fueron. Y mí amor voló, lejos de mí para quedarse al lado de otra, que no era yo. No era yo. Shaoran... te amó tanto y tú... no.

Una idea descabellada entró a mi mente. Tenía dinero ahorrado y estaba seguro que me llegaría para hacer un viaje a Hong Kong.

Ya sabía lo que haría, aunque sonara imposible. Iria a Hong Kong y hablaría con él en pesona... a lo mejor así las cosas cambiaban. ¿No?

Con esa idea en mente, empaque cuatro cosas, las justas, cogí un bolso y introduje todo el dinero que tenía, la documentación y salí como alma que lleva al diablo al aeropuerto.

(Fin del pasado por Sakura)

----------------------

Si estoy en Hong Kong, para ser exactos, en un callejón de allí, bebiendo mis penas.

Esta tarde cuando llegué, por fin a esta ciudad, después de pedir alojo en un hostal y dejar las maletas, salí a dar un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad y poder localizar la mansión Li.

Iba por la calle, cuando, un titular en el peridico que me habían dado en el metro, me llamo la atención.

Heredero de la fortuna de la familia Li, contraerá nupcias próximamente. 

¿Qué?

Seguí leyendo el artículo.

Li Shaoran, herederó de la fortuna Li, gran familia reconociada en toda China, por sus grandes empresas y en general fortuna, según fuentes fiables de información, esta prometido con su prima Li Meiling, y pronto contraean nupcias. La madre del novio Li Ieran, hacía estas declaraciones: Es verdad mí hijo se casará con ella. Estas declasraciones confirmaron por completo la noticia. Todo el mundo se siente....

---------------------

El resto no lo leí, y en un aranque de furia bote el periodico lejos de mí.

Con eso ya me habia sido suficiente.

Y como antes decía, el whisky se ha acabado.

Maldito Shaoran... al menos podrias haber llamado para decirme todo esto, y no enterarme así, y más creandome falsas ilusiones, que tú mismo alimentaste.

Las lagrimas se escurren sin piedad por mis rojas mejillas, ni estando bebida puedo olvidarlo.

Ese articulo fue la gota que hizo estallar el vaso.

Nada me queda ya, si las pocas esperanzas que tenía se las llevo el artículo del demonio.

Cogo la cuchilla y sin mirar a atrás y esperando encontrar así la salvación, me rajo las dos muñecas, la sangre brota de manera grotesca y comienzo a marearme.

_Papá, Touya, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue.... lo siento mucho..._

_Shaoran... esperó verte en el infierno._

Y con esos últimos pensamientos dejó de ser consciente.

---------------

_¿Ummm?_

_¿Esto es el cielo?_

Piiii, piiiii, piiii

Que ruido más extraño para estar en el cielo ¿no?

Poco a poco voy volviendo ha recobrar la consciencia.

Siento los parpados muy pesados, como si estuvieran pegados a mis ojos.

Con un esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano, consigó abrirlos poco a poco.

- ¿Hum? – murmuró.

Mientras me restriego los ojos, que con esa molesta luz blanca, se quieren volver a cerrar.

- ¿Señorita? – oigo a alguien decir, mientras me toca suavemente el hombro.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó yo con voz pastosa viendo a un hombre ya mayor que se me hace muy conocido.

- En la mansión Li. – me dice el hombre al que identifico como Wei, el acompañante de Li, hace años.

- ¿Por qué he acabado aquí? – le vuelvo a preguntar con mejor voz.

- La señora Ieran, notó su aura casi desaparecer... y cuando la localizamos estaba a punto de morir... pero gracias a los medicos de la mansión se salvo. – me decía Wei amablemente.

- Um. – solamente dije eso, habiendo resolvido los interrogantes que se formaban en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué ni morirme en paz, me dejan la familia Li?

Se pasaba una y otra vez por mí cabeza esa pregunta.

Seguro que Shaoran sabe que estoy aquí, como reaccionará, eso ni yo misma lo sé.

------------------------

* * *

Aceptó todo tipo de comentarios, menos insultos, eso si que no. ¬.¬

Diganmé que les parecío, estaré muy agradecida.

Sayo!!


End file.
